gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Meister
(German for "masters") are pilots in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (and side stories), who are chosen by Veda and Celestial Being to operate the mobile units labeled "Gundams". Once selected and approved by Veda, a Meister is assigned to service under the tactical supervision of their coordinators. Not all Meisters joined Celestial Being by their own will, some were drafted/forced into the organization for their abilities. The organization is tolerant of members of lesser backgrounds for the sake of achieving their goals. Both Krung Thep and Fereshte have Meisters of criminal backgrounds, but were chosen for their exceptional mobile suit piloting skills. All Meisters go through military training and abide by their code of secrecy. Breaking the code of a Meister is considered a severe crime and is punishable by death. Meisters like Marlene Vlady and Fon Spaak have special explosive neck bracelets that can kill them instantly if they are deemed a necessary sacrifice. By A.D. 2312 (Gundam 00 Season 2), the term Meister is a loosely applied term, only still relevant to Celestial Being. Celestial Being Celestial Being recruited Gundam Meisters for their armed interventions or development in their Gundams. Most of the recorded Gundam Meisters were recommended by Veda. However, after losing Veda in A.D. 2307, Celestial Being started recruiting pilots themselves, who they deemed are worthy in piloting their machines. First Generation Gundam Meister(s) Not much is explained in the specific duties of the First Generation Gundam Meisters, though it is clear that they were sent to secret armed interventions unknown to public and history records. ;*Ribbons Almark : Status: Defected, Killed in Action : The pilot of the GN-000 0 Gundam, the first Gundam to be equipped with solar furnace. Ribbons defected from his duties to pursue his own set of interests. He later became the leader of the Innovators and piloted the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon. He was eventually defeated by Setsuna F. Seiei. Second Generation Gundam Meisters Aside from the secret armed interventions, the Second Generation Gundam Meisters were assigned for the further development of Gundams. They test the Gundams in wide variations of combat and develop their specific type of abilities. ;*Ruido Resonance : Status: Killed in Action : The pilot of the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea. He was killed when he bathed in a large quantity of GN Particles with Marlene Vlady during the Plutone accident. ;*Marlene Vlady : Status: Killed in Action : The pilot of the GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool. She was KIA when she bathed in a large quantity of GN Particles with Rudio Resonance during the Plutone accident. ;*Chall Acustica : Status: Inactive : Chall was the pilot of the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. Years later, She becomes the commanding officer of the the Celestial Being`s shadow team Fereshte before it disbanded. ;*Gundam Meister 874 (Hanayo) : Status: Defected : Hanayo, also known as Gundam Meister 874, was the pilot of GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud and GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie. She was also a member of Fereshte years later, but left with Fon Spaak after the group disbanded. ;*Hixar Fermi : Status: Active : Hixar was Grave Violento`s companion and piloted the GNR-000 GN Sefer. He also piloted the upgraded version of the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F . Hixar now serves as Veda's secret agent and the Meister of GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. ;*Hayana : Status: Active : A registered Gundam Meister in Veda's files. She now accompanies Hixar in his missions from Veda. ;*Fon Spaak : Real Name: Robark Stad Jr. : Status: Defected : Fon was the primary Gundam Meister under the command of Fereshte. He piloted upgraded versions of the Second Generation Gundams throughout his service. Fon was never heard of after Fereshte disbanded. ;*Eco Calore : Status: Active : Like Lasse, Eco was originally a candidate Third Generation Gundam Meister, but was rejected and transferred to Fereshte. He was a member and secondary Gundam Meister of Fereshte before it was disbanded in A.D 2312. In A.D 2314, Eco was reorganized back to Fereste when it were revive as a Celestial Being detached force. Third - Fifth Generation Gundam Meisters The Third Generation Gundam Meisters are the Gundam Meisters who led the armed interventions of A.D. 2307. The earlier Gundam Meister, Grave Violento, was responsible in gathering other Gundam Meisters for the Third Generation Gundam units. Most of the Meisters (Setsuna, Allelujah, Tieria) became the Meisters of the next Generation Gundams. ;*Grave Violento : Status: Killed in Action : Grave was the pilot of the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. He was assigned by Veda to scout for the Third Generation Gundam Meisters. He died after his last battle against the CB-001 1 Gundam. ;*Setsuna F. Seiei : Real Name: Soran Ebrahim : Status: Active : Setsuna was the pilot of the GN-001 Gundam Exia. Five years later, after returning to Celestial Being, he transferred from the Exia to the GN-0000 00 Gundam. By A.D. 2314, Setsuna pilots the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). ;*Lockon Stratos : Real Name: Neil Dylandy : Status: Killed in Action : Meister to GN-002 Gundam Dynames. He was killed in combat during the UN's Operation Fallen Angels by Ali al-Saachez. ;*Lockon Stratos : Real Name: Lyle Dylandy : Status: Active : A generation 3.5 meister and twin brother of the first Lockon Stratos. Piloted the GN-006 Cherudim Gundam in A.D. 2312 and the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya in A.D. 2314. ;*Allelujah Haptism : Status: Active : Allelujah was the pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and GN-007 Arios Gundam. He retired as Gundam Meister in A.D. 2312, but returned two years later to pilot the GN-011 Gundam Harute. ;*Tieria Erde : Status: Active : Tieria piloted the GN-005 Gundam Virtue and GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh in A.D. 2307. During the return of Celestial Being in A.D. 2312, he piloted the GN-008 Seravee Gundam and GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. He was killed in combat, but later had his mind integrated into Veda. He returns in A.D. 2314 to pilot the CB-002 Raphael Gundam. ;*Marie Parfacy : Status: Active : After defecting from A-Laws, Soma/Marie piloted the GNR-101A GN Archer. Marie now accompanies Allelujah and left Celestial Being, but she returned two years later to pilot GN-011 Gundam Harute with Allelujah. ;*Leo Sieg : Real Name: Leonard Fiennes : Status: Active : After defecting from Human Reform League, Leonard join Celestial Being alongside Delphine Bedelia In A.D 2314, he is the newest Fereste Gundam Meister for Fereste replacing Fon Spaak. ;*Graham Aker : Status: Active : After the events in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-, he assimilated with ELS and joined Celestial Being to pilot GN-001REIV Gundam Exia Repair IV. Unconfirmed/Potential Gundam Meisters This is the list of potential Gundam Meisters that either piloted Gundam-type mobile weapons or were not recommended by Veda to be Meisters. ;*Lasse Aeon : Status: Active : Lasse was one of the candidates to be a Gundam Meister. He was the former pilot of GNR-001 GN Arms. In A.D. 2312, he briefly piloted the GN-000 0 Gundam. He's listed as a reserve Gundam Meister.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No. 12 Grave Violento ;*Saji Crossroad : Status: Inactive : Saji was the pilot of GNR-010 0 Raiser. He later left Celestial Being to take care of Louise Halevy. Gundam Throne Meisters The Team Trinity is the group of Gundam Meisters whom Alejandro Corner and Ribbons Almark created to replace the Third Generation Gundam Meisters. ;*Johann Trinity : Status: Killed in Action : Johann piloted the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. He was killed in combat by Ali al-Saachez. ;*Michael Trinity : Status: Killed in Action : Michael piloted the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei. He was killed in combat by Ali al-Saachez. ;*Nena Trinity : Status: Killed in Action : Nena piloted the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei. After her brothers were killed by Ali al-Saachez, she became a servant under Wang Liu Mei. She was later killed in combat by Louise Halevy. References Category:Anno Domini